Pookshits: The Killing Apocalypse
Pookies: The Zombie Apocalypse is a movie for biggies made by Trigger HTG. It has a sequel, Pookies, which is slightly more Pookie friendly. Pookies: The Zombie Apocalypse is rated PG-13 for sequences of crude humor, some violence, mild thematic elements, mild language, suggestive humor throughout, and brief illegal drug use. Plot It opens up at Steaming Salsa Land where the elders are guarding a secret super weapon. The entrance to the volcano opens, burning the Christian and Frankson Georgsan elders on a molten rock. the Christian elder comments that he hates "this guy", and when all the smoke clears, we see a tall Pookie, Major Dietrich. He unleashes six of his soldiers, who shoot a bullet at the Ingrid elders heads, washing their brains of the events that happened. The Christian Elder, named Kristian, which is also the name of his grandson, is about to die and his skin is green from decomposition, his clothes are ripped up, he is missing his lower half of his body, and his forehead is ripped off and we can see his brain. Dietrich drags Kristian to his lair, where they do surgery on him as he screams in pain as he is about to die and he cannot even talk because his lungs were burned, they make him an iron lung(literally XD), a robotic brain, a metal forehead, and implant metal tubes into his heart so he can have blood pump into his heart. Meanwhile, Florence and Vanessa, the Ingrid Elders, act normal and watch TV and whatnot. A news flash occurs while they are watching Gravity Falls about a zombie apocalypse occurring, but they are not interested. Vanessa goes on a walk and Florence goes to sleep with her plush kitten. She has a nightmare, but it turns into a good dream where she is hanging out with Sebastian, the other Christian Elder. She wakes up and runs over to Vanessa and tells her the zombie apocalypse is real. Vanessa packs her stuffed kitten and everything else and they escape. What they do not know is that the flying scooters that transport them off have all left. Florence and Vanessa wait at the iceberg holding teddies, Florence saying "Son of a b*tch, where are those scooters?". Kristian ditches them saying "See ya later jerks!". Florence says "Hey do not ditch us you jerk!". They go over to Sebastian, however, his scooter does not fly and is made from a frying pan, a scorpion, and a radar dish. Florence does not like the scooter and they go away. They go to the underground gold mine on the computer to buy a flying scooter, but it costs $1,000,000. Florence smashes the computer with a hammer, shoots it with a Thompson Submachine Gun, chops it up with a chainsaw, burns it with a flamethrower, paints it with a color thrower, puts termites on it, puts stamps on it, and kills the termites with a Star Trek laser gun. The Mine collapses but Florence and Vanessa make it out. They go in the Hidden Lake but get attacked by a zombie. The zombie bites vanessa, but Florence kicks the zombie in the p*nis. The zombie attacks Florence put Florence dodges all it's bites so the zombie decapitates a knocked out Vanessa. Florence cries and commits suicide by shooting her self in the neck. With the zombie feeding on Vanessa's corpse, but surprisingly not Florence's. The story is handed down from the two generations, to the Florence III and Vanessa III, who are 6 and 11, respectively. Florence and Vanessa frown at the story about how their grandparents die, wondering how they were alive. Florence II explains that Florence married Sebastian, and gave birth to Florence II and Vanessa II, and then Florence II got married to Zak II. She also explains Florence I is not dead, just in a strong coma. Florence and Vanessa go to the hospital to see an unconscious Florence III. Florence III wakes up and Florence III and Vanessa III introduce to her as their grand kids. They go home to their igloo and watch Gravity Falls. By night, Florence I, Florence II, and Florence III talk with each other. Florence II explains that she was brought by Sheldon Christian, one of the Christian Elders, to Sebastian's Funeral. It turns out nobody wanted to go and they just wanted the free ice cream they were promised. They all got in a big fight. Florence laughs at the story, but is scowled by Florence II. Category:Zombies